


Special Delivery

by nite0wl29



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Reylo AU, Reylo fluff, mail delivery Rey, reylo drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/pseuds/nite0wl29
Summary: Ben Solo is tired of the annoying delivery woman always bringing him the wrong mail. Today, he's going to give her a piece of his mind - and fail miserably.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble just to help me get through some angst in one of my chapter fics. It may not be much, but I hope this brightens your guys' day as it did mine. ❤️
> 
> Come say HI on Tumblr! :) [nite0wl29](https://nite0wl29.tumblr.com)

Ben glanced at his phone, acknowledging the hour for the umpteenth time in the last 5 minutes.

11:50 AM.

Where was she? He should’ve heard the mail truck’s engine by now. The low clanking and clattering to the exhaust like tiny grains of rice, making the vehicle sound as if it were running on its last leg of life.

He decided today was the day he was going to confront this woman, this girl, that continuously delivered the wrong mail to his mailbox, forcing him to do her job and take the envelopes to their rightful destination.

What in the hell was so hard about reading the address, blatantly written on the front of the envelope and taking it to where it was destined to go? Could she _not_ read?

Well, Ben was determined to put a stop to that. He purposely ordered a 40-pound bag of puppy chow from pets.com due for arrival today, for a dog that he didn’t even own, just to give this annoying girl that he didn’t even know a piece of his mind.

So, patiently, he sat, waiting for her truck to arrive. Minutes seemed to pass at their leisure when he finally heard the engine’s low rumbling, the familiar grains of rice clattering inside the piece of shit steel exhaust puttering down the street.

There was a weird tingling flutter in his chest when Ben heard the engine stop, just outside his house. She was here. Finally! Now, Ben was going to teach her just how to properly do her job.

A few seconds rendered between the engine stopping and the soft knock at the door. Hands clenched into strangled fists around the poor piece of paper in his ruthless grasp, he rose from his couch to open the door - words at the ready to spew.

When Ben opened the door, the words were immediately sucked dry from his gaping lips, pupils blown wide and palms clammy at the sight of the beautiful woman standing before him. Sporting her usual delivery attire that was a baby blue button-up shirt with a USPS logo embroidered on the upper right shoulder, just above her name tag with the usual navy blue knit shorts. Wispy strays of hair fell free from her messy bun.

_Rey_.

She gave him a smile that beamed far beyond the subtle freckles peppering her cheeks and nose, like tiny speckles of dust she’d forgotten to wipe from her bronzed skin. Ben Solo was officially speechless, so much that he forgot about the shriveled up paper in his unwavering grasp and the harsh words he initially set out to say.

“Sorry I’m late!” She offered when she finally spoke, chest heaving slightly from carrying the ridiculous bag of dog food up his driveway. “I hope I didn’t keep you and your dog waiting.”

The girl named Rey stole a snooping glance behind the wall of a human standing in front of her, hoping to sneak a peek at the dog the food was for.

“Where’s your dog?” She asked, creasing her brows when there was clearly no signs of a creature in sight.

Ben stumbled over his words, failing to complete the mission he initially set out to do. “I don’t have a dog,” he muttered. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

That’s definitely not how it was suppose to go, but Ben was long gone to correct his mistake. He noticed a soft shade of pink powder her cheeks, catching her bottom lip with an incisor. “I’m Rey.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **SEQUEL:** [reinasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinasolo/pseuds/reinasolo) was so kind enough to gift a sequel to this story called [Special Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965675). Be sure to check it out to see what happens next! ❤️


End file.
